Appreciation Of A Yandere
by Lazerwolf2000
Summary: A bored god decides to ask our good old totally normal and not insane MC which world he would want to go to as well as what power he would want to have for the said world so the god can have some nice soap operas to watch. Our genius MC asks for the system from the gamer and doesn't really specify which world and just asks to go to every anime, game, and book world ever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing so constructive criticism would be appreciated which means if you tell me it's shit, Please also tell me why. This is going to be a crossover of pretty much everything while the world of yandere simulator mixed with the world of the gamer will be where most things will happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the gamer manhwa, nor do I own yandere simulator. This disclaimer list is going to be so long by the end of this, I just know it.**

* * *

Hello, I'm just your average male high school student and am currently 17 years old. I don't have very many friends, nor have I ever had a girlfriend. Though I am a bit overweight for my height, it's mostly due to my stocky build.

My average day consists of getting up and ready for school in the morning, then I usually either do schoolwork, read web novels, play games, or watch anime all day after school. Though it sounds like I'm an antisocial shut-in, don't worry I'm a normal human being and don't stutter every sentence talking to any decently looking girl, you have no idea how much I hate that stereotype! I just want to stab, electrocute, and murder that cliche's corpse!

Anyways that murderous rant aside, I'm fairly certain I would have happily followed that routine all the way onto graduation and maybe replaced the schoolwork part of it with job work after said graduation, however, today turned out to be a little teensy weensy bit different from routine. While I was reading a sudden blue screened message popped onto my computer screen.

 **[Hello! Do you want to start a new life, in a new world with many new things?] [Y/N?]**

'Huh, a pop-up? I don't think I've been on any websites that could have given me a virus, And even then I also have a top of the line Anti Virus software.' I thought to myself

'As long as it doesn't ask for personal credentials...'

Looking back I admit that I did let the curiosity get the better of me, as well as having a bit too much faith in that Anti Virus software. Though I also must add... I regret Nothing!

 **[Why do you want to go to a new world?]**

'Obviously, because this world is boring'

 **[What would you do with extreme power?]**

'I would live life to the fullest, maybe partake in a few wars or develop new technology. Hell, maybe I'd even try and get a yandere girlfriend'

 _Would you do it even if it meant giving up everything in your current life?_

In hindsight, how did I not notice that the last question didn't appear on my computer screen?

'I don't really have many future prospects besides reading web novels and doing what's expected of me, so YES!'

After that nothing happened

'I knew it was too good to be true'

I continued reading until I went to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gamer manhwa, nor do I own yandere simulator.**

* * *

"Yo, feel free to choose a celestial body to sit on"

In what looked to be a vast galaxy all around me was an androgynous being made of light with indistinct facial features sitting on a star. This feels way too real to be a dream. My heart starts beating faster as I remember the messages that I had gotten on my computer before I had headed to bed and I can't help but have hope budding in me at the idea that this might be real.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

"If you were, would your heart be beating like that?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be, are you god?" As I ask the obvious divine entity that question, I look around this galaxy and see a really beautiful blue star and I remember that it asked me to select a celestial body to sit on so I just kind of will it to be my seat and warps under me in a nice and comfy warm seat which leaves me in awe and helps strengthen my belief that this is all real.

"Yup I am, I'm going to go ahead and answer a few of the obvious questions most people would ask in this situation real quick. I brought you here because I was bored and wanted some entertainment. The plan was to send some sentient beings to other worlds and then limit my divine sight to where I can't predict what's going to happen. No your not the only one I'm giving this opportunity too. Yes, I can read minds but I'm not going to because then what would be the whole point of doing this if I knew everything you were going to do and say. Go ahead and fire any other questions you can think up through." God answered getting most of my concerns squared away.

I can't help but feel disappointment and relief that I'm not the only one going through this. But mostly I feel the excitement of finally leaving my boring old life behind and living the life I've always dreamed about.

"Is it possible to meet these other world travelers?"

"Yes but in the vast universe I have built, the chance is infinitesimal. It is possible to learn space magic which would improve those odds." - God

My mind momentarily stills before I immediately get excited about how god casually confirms that freaking magic exists!

"What type of world am I going to be transported to?" I ask wanting to understand what my situation is going to be before I eagerly get dropped off in a foreign world knowing absolutely nothing.

"I haven't really decided yet... how about you give me some suggestions, you can also ask for a single power, within reason of course so no asking to be invincible or asking for immortality. It would defeat the whole purpose of this if there was no suspense that you guys were guaranteed to never lose, Besides if I had to work my ass off to get immortality..." God kind of mumbles that last part.

"Wait, you weren't always this strong?! and is it possible to reach your level of strength?!"

"Sigh... most mortals think that god just is born all-powerful and I understand why considering most people can't comprehend how they would cross the near infinite divide in power but it still bugs me whenever they just assume I was just born with and didn't work for all this power. Yes, you can reach this level of power, but let me tell you the path to godhood is filled with blood and thorns and filled with a near infinite amount of trials that will make it seem like the entire population of earth's struggles added billion of times over together is just a minor inconvenience to the suffering and perseverance required to achieve a semblance of the power required to be a god" God said in the tone he's been speaking with all along but with the amount of conviction to shake the very fabric of the universe and that isn't a metaphor as I see space literally ripple outwards in all directions from this godly being.

"You're lucky I'm the god of this plane because the last one was one evil bastard who fed on the souls of its inhabitants for strength which is one of the main reasons I strove to become a god. I killed him and usurped his power, His death resulted in the big bang and I've been managing this plane ever since. I'm not trying to dissuade you from becoming a god as I could use the company but I need you to understand that even with the possible powers I could give you, it's not going to be a walk in the park." God says

"Sorry to assume you were born with all this power, you probably struggled more for it than I could possibly imagine and thank you for grounding me in the reality of what being a god entails," I say with utmost sincerity as well as not wanting to offend this all-powerful deity.

"It's no big deal, being a god is a lonely thing so I would like the company and maybe that would ease my boredom" God reassures me

I let out a sigh of relief that this literal God isn't mad at me and then ask "So I can choose the worlds circumstances as well as any power that isn't immortality and invincibility?"

"Yup"

"Awesome! It would be cool to go to some of the worlds that I've read about, or watched in an anime, or played in a game before. And if I could be put in a world where I'm not in a position to be instantly killed, I would like that a lot." I don't want to ask for too much from this God but I just can't help myself.

"No problem, also it would be boring if you died before you got your bearings so I agree"

"I would like a system like the one in the gamer manwha but I would like some small adjustments like being able to use the commands via thought instead of the original voice commands"

"Nice, you picked an overpowered power which increases your growth rate and is basically a ton of other quality of life features added in with only one power choice. I don't know if you noticed in your eagerness earlier but you never picked a specific world and just said every world in the novels, anime, or games you've read or seen so I'm going to just make that a quest in your system which will give occasional dimensional side missions so you can visit all those worlds."

"Sweet and thanks a lot," I say a little embarrassed that I didn't specify earlier but mostly just super looking forward to all this.

"Are you ready to begin your new life?" God asks

"As ready as I'll ever be and thanks, you know for this opportunity"

"You don't need to thank me but if you really insist than live your new life to the fullest because your gonna be one of my few sources of entertainment after all, bye bye"

I wave one final goodbye to the generous and bored god before my consciousness fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gamer manhwa, nor do I own yandere simulator.**

* * *

As I come to consciousness the first thing that came to mind was that I must have become blind and as I try to move I realize I can't so I immediately feel panic well up before an inexplicable wave of calmness waves over. The calmness then brings relief and hope as I realize what might have brought it in the first place, I then prepare myself and yell 'Status!' in my mind. A blue box pops up with the following

 **[ Name: Pending**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: The gamer**

 **Lvl: 1**

 **Lifespan: 1 day/10 year's**

 **Hp: 10/10**

 **Hp regen: 0.1 per minute**

 **Mp: 50/50**

 **Mp regen: 0.4 per minute**

 **Str: 1/10**

 **Vit: 1/10**

 **Dex: 1/10**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 8**

 **Luk: 15**

 **Chr: 10**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **Money: 0**

 **Skill list: Gamers mind (Passive), Gamers Body (Passive)**

 **Current status effects: Childs body ]**

'The first difference I notice immediately from the manhwa and this one is that it lists my age and lifespan. I had started panicking about why my lifespan seemed to be only 10 years before [Gamers Mind] kicked in and then I looked over the row that said current status and noticed the status which said [Childs Body] and selected it mentally. A more detailed explanation about that specific status popped up which said

 **[Childs Body: Due to being born with the system and retaining your mental faculties before being of proper age, your physical stats have been lowered to 1 and every 1.5 years it will increase by 1 until the adult average at 10. Due to being a child with lowered stats, main quests will be disabled until stats reach a minimum of 10, extra stats will not be lost as a child.]**

Ah, that makes sense considering the fact that the main character got that ability when he was in his teens. I assume that when my vitality is 10 then my lifespan will go up to a hundred years which is really good considering the average male lifespan is around the 70's to 80's. Actually, now that I think about it... Isn't this really overpowered because the main character Han Jee-Han went from like lvl 4 to lvl 120 in a time span of less than a year? Even considering the fact that I can't kill monsters because of my pitifully low stats and the fact that I can't complete main quests, it says extra stats will not be lost so that means I can get at least 15 years of training them if I wish. **[Wisdom+1!]** wonderful, I'll take that as confirmation. I would sigh and say this explains a lot but because my vocal cords aren't formed I'll have to settle with a mental one which I'm pretty sure is worse than a vocal one.

I do feel incredibly relieved that I didn't just dream that talk with that god but more than that relief is GOD DAMN IT! Ugh, my nasty habit of not specifying things has bitten me in my ass yet again. I really should have said what age I wanted to be and made sure that I became a human for my race as I'm pretty sure God would have complied as he/she/it seemed pretty chill about the whole thing. At least I am a human though, I don't think God would have been so cruel as to make me a worm or anything but I shiver when I think of what might have occurred because God definitely never said we would for sure be reborn as a Human again. Actually, I'm pretty sure it would have been pretty amusing to see a worm with human intelligence and a system try and take on life for God but thankfully for my sake, that didn't happen.

Note to self, remember to specify everything important in the future and to raise my wisdom to help that out so horrific accidents like what could have happened, don't happen (mental shiver). **[Wisdom+1!]** Yay, now my wisdom is finally at an adults average, I feel the same and yet I also feel that I might be thinking over my different choices a bit more carefully than I usually do If that makes any sense.

Now let's look over the rest of the important changes from the original. For my name which says pending, I assume that's because I'm a fetus and that my parents haven't named me yet. I don't really mind as I wasn't attached to my last life's name anyways, but I hope they give me a cool name, or I somehow learn a skill in the womb which lets me brainwash them into giving me a cool name. The second difference I notice from the original is the inclusion of charisma as a core stat. I always did think it was weird that charisma was able to be found on random side characters but the main character and his buddies never had it so I can understand why God decided to include it as well. I check the skills [Gamers Mind] and [Gamers Body] real quick just to make sure they are the same as in the original.

 **[Gamers Mind (Passive) Lvl Max: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological effects.]**

 **[Gamers Body (Passive) Lvl Max: Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.]**

Yup, even the text is the same, I idly wonder if God copied and pasted. Alright, now that I have noticed all the differences in the status I'm going to have to come up with a plan to survive The Womb DUN DUN DUNNN! Saying it all dramatic like that makes it sound like a difficult area to beat like in the binding of Isaac or something but the plan is pretty simple. Step:1 Exercise as much as possible without killing myself or my mother. Step:2 Come up with as many skills as possible without killing me and my mother. Step:3 Repeat Steps 1 and 2 for another roughly 9 months. At least I asked God to put me in a place where I won't instantly get killed, I dearly hope instantly includes the nine months it takes to be born. (Huge mental sigh) I'm totally not mentally saying the parenthesis (lies) yep not doing that at all. Is it too early to start crying as a day old fetus?'


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot of things are going to be different from the manhwa, mainly because if there is a skill I think would be possible to get that isn't shown there then it should be possible for our MC here to get it here. PS: Sorry for the long delay, I had gone through stomach surgery and finally recovered. As for the release rate, I'm going to go for at least one chapter a week or maybe a bit more if I'm on a roll.**

* * *

Before I started trying any of the easy starting techniques, I briefly read over what each of the stats does, especially since some things have certainly changed since the manhwa.

 **[Str increases weight capacity, inventory slots, and damage dealt]**  
 **[Vit increases health by 10 per point, disease resistance, and lengthens lifespan.]**  
 **[Dex increases movement speed, attack speed, and evasion.]**  
 **[Int point increases Mp by 5, mental processing and capacity, and damage to magic-based attacks.]**  
 **[Wis increases Mp regeneration by 0.5 per point, magic resistance, and increases good judgment.]**  
 **[Luk increases the chance of critical hits, item drop quality, and overall good fortune.]**  
 **[Chr increases chances of persuasion and intimidation.]**

I'm pretty certain this is different but I honestly don't remember what they originally did as I either skipped over it or wasn't paying attention. As I look over Str I mentally pull up my inventory and sure enough, there are ten empty slots. Vit does increase my lifespan as I expected, this stat because of the lifespan increase is pretty damn mandatory to have increased. Dex seems to have the potential to be overpowered but so do the other stats if I do it correctly and get the right skills to support them.

Int and Wis are the expected magic related stats where Int is capacity/damage, and Wis is regen/resistance but by far the most useful aspects of both stats are the mental upgrades they bring to the table which seem way too juicy to pass up as I'm certain Wis is already helping me out at this point in time. Luk has the potential to be completely broken, I mean it's not like it influences the very universe itself in my favor or anything, oh wait it totally does. Charisma for a social creature such as a human is very strong, and hey not all fights have to be solved with violence. Charisma brings up an interesting question, do I get experience talking down an enemy? I'm definitely going to have to test the specifics of what stats do in the future as its too important not to.

The rough verdict reached after reading what they do is that I'm going to put points into Dex as that is defense and attack all rolled into one, I will also be putting points into Luk as that stat only has the potential to be broken if I have a lot of it. Vit will have a very careful eye on it and will have points put into it if necessary. Stats that I don't put points into will receive the proper training to raise them as I don't want any weak links as well as them all generally being very important. I'm going to aim for a magic assassin type battle style as I'm going to have a lot of speed and as I don't want to waste any stats, I will use my magic to buff my damage and defense further while also giving my arsenal optional medium-range to long-range attacks.

 **[Wisdom+1]** Feeling surer of my decision I decide to come up with some skills. Deciding its probably a bad idea to make an [Energy Bolt] right now, I play it safe and use a skill which I'm quite curious about considering my current location.

 **[A new skill is created by a specific action.]**

 **[Due to continuous observation, A new skill [observation] Is created. It shows the information on the target.]**

Observe! I mentally shout using the most iconic gamer skill from the manhwa.

 **[Misaki Yamada Lvl 1 Hp- 100 Mp- 50]**

Interesting, It still shows the name of people/creatures that you are inside. While being able to do that is useful, I would rather this be the only time I have to use observe inside of someone or something (mental shuddering intensifies). Well, I've confirmed my mother is just a normal person and not some secret super master. The name Misaki Yamada isn't ringing any bells, It's a fairly common name I believe. Maybe if I level [Observe] some more, I'll be able to get some more information on which world but for right now I'll have to try some other things.

I have mana so theoretically I should be able to feel it so I try and clear my mind and see If I can sense it. I find it surprisingly hard to do as little ideas or various background thoughts infiltrate my mind, Trying singlemindedly to clear every little thought I ended up creating a different skill than the one I was trying to make.

 **[A new skill is created by a specific action.]**

 **[Due to continuous focus, A new skill [Focus] is created. It increases the learning speed and effectiveness of a targeted skill.]**

While it wasn't what I was looking for, its certainly going to be very useful. I once again try and feel for that energy and this time with [Focus] making things slightly easier I succeed.

 **[A new skill is created by a specific action.]**

 **[Due to continuous meditation, A new skill [Meditation] is created. It increases Mp regeneration.]**

 **[A new skill is created by a specific action.]**

 **[Due to continuously sensing for mana, A new skill [Mana sense] is created. It increases mana sensing range and effectiveness]**

Meditation had essentially led to mana sense by allowing me to clear my mind and focus entirely on the Mana itself which was a pleasant surprise. After being able to sense the Mana I take the next logical step and try to move it. I try to make it flow a bit faster and then a bit slower and I succeeded but it felt sluggish and almost unwilling however after struggling for a few mere seconds I unlock another skill.

 **[A new skill is created by a specific action.]**

 **[Due to continuous mana manipulation, A new skill [Mana manipulation] is created. It reduces the Mp cost of skills.]**

A very simple and useful skill with the potential to be very broken. Using my newfound mana manipulation I try and concentrate them in certain places so I try and move my mana into my arm.

 **[A new skill is created by a specific action.]**

 **[Due to manipulating mana into specific areas of the body, A new skill [Mana reinforcement] is created. Increases the defensive attributes of the specified body part.]**

A defense for an infant like I currently am makes me feel better but it's like having two pieces of paper for protection instead of one. I can't think of any other skills to practice safely so its time to grind!

'Focus!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!' 'Observe!'

* * *

Nearly nine months later...

Was it worth it? I ask myself. I feel like it wasn't but my status screen is telling me otherwise.

 **[observation (Active): Level 68- Currently shows the targets name, level, hp, mp, surface emotions, thoughts towards you, and any status effects. The information shown is based on how trusted you are to the target, how strong the target is, and whether they are trying to hide their intentions.]**

I got bored of only doing observe after a while and decided to also lay the foundations for my mana control.

 **[Mana manipulation (Active): Level 86- Reduces mana wasted upon skill use by 86%]**

Interesting to note it says mana wasted instead on mana used which means even if hits 100%, it's not going to let me use skills for free, makes sense. [Intelligence+1] Nice, it's been a while since I've gotten a free boost of intelligence.

 **[Mana sense (Active &Passive): Level 79- Current passive detection radius= (Skill level/100XWisdom score in feet) 8.7 feet. Current active detection radius= (Skill level/10XWisdom score in feet) 87 feet. Ability to detect smaller amounts of mana increases based on skill level, wisdom, and how close you are, or whether it's under concealment.]**

Constant mana use has also significantly increased my ability to sense mana. Activating the skill, I still don't sense any mana within the radius so that means there's nothing magical within my immediate vicinity however it might be in small traces and I either need to increase my skill level or wisdom to be able to sense it so its best not to get complacent. And it's interesting to note that mana can be concealed, ill have to experiment with that some more.

 **[Mana reinforcement (Active): Level 75- Increases defensive attributes of limbs by 75%]**

Fairly straightforward and oh so useful. Now the biggest magical improvement was meditation as I quickly got bored and meditation helped pass the time quicker.

 **[Meditation (Active): Level 94- Multiplies mana regen by 9.4]**

This could become broken if I can somehow figure out how to use it during a fight, even if I don't it'll still help me train all my magic skills many times faster. This skill and mana manipulation are how I was able to raise all my magic skills as fast as I have, I try to raise these before the others for better efficiency.

 **[Focus (Active): Level MAX- Learn a selected skill twice as fast]**

This without a shadow of a doubt my most broken skill, I used it every single time I activated a skill. The only downside is the fact that I can only use it on one skill at a time but that's hardly one considering its godly effects.

Maybe increasing my intelligence or something will let me use it on two skills at once...*Walls shifting*. Is it finally time to get out of this hellhole!? Yay! but then I thought about how I still had to go through being a baby for a few more years and all that would entail... and I started screaming mentally and apparently, mental screaming translates to physically crying as a baby.


End file.
